Mope/Lyrics
Brock Baker: We gonna drop this next bomb for a money makin' playa that ain't with us no mo. Jedidiah Cudby: Yeah, Justin Bieber. Brock Baker: Hell no, we gonna do this for a shiting pop star that never seen it comin'. Jedidiah Cudby: Yeah, Selena Gomez. Brock Baker: Nah, bitch, i'm talkin' 'bout motherfucking Falco and ass metal. Jedidiah Cudby: What? Falco? Oh, Rock me Amadeus (x8) Jedidiah Cudby: Tried to O.D. on the Cold-Eeze, "Spongebob" got me "Grand Theft Auto", Hanging out like Slim Milk sip a Lipton Iced Teas, Wrote to Instagram "Send a hashtag for all time", Fourty Ninety on the dot time to cruise for Fourty Twenty, Jacob's song the Sweatshirt so that before we die, Playing game a Five Nights at Freddy's, Donald's knocked up and Clinton on crack again, Donald Trump build wall the Mexico, Make cancer to a Cringe not idea, Make a Doritos and Mountain Dew shake and drink, Go through Snapchat and take look a nude pictures, So I like to dance naked in front of my pets, But my dat boi was inattentive o shi waddup., Playin' Overwatch with Tracey's ass, I watch "Keemstar" with the Gnomestar. Jedidiah & Brock: Must've blown a fuse nothing's going on, Lamer the Kanye West climb the walls like King Kong, Buggin' out like flag on Gay Pride, Never than the parents on a LeafyIsHere, Taylor Swift on a treadmill, Not going nowhere Minecraft chance we will, Less than Bill Cosby eating Jell-O pudding, Awful around like Frankie Goes To Hollywood. Relax don't do it when you wanna go to it, '' ''Relax don't do it when you wanna come (x2) Brock Baker: Nowhere to go I can't wake up late, Just sit around and wait for my tits to activate, Stalemate autism in there we lives people, Amazing McDonald's all day breakfast good to shit?, I like to pretend I'm speed reading, Never lose the sight of the thrill of sneezing, Don't need a shower today just some Cheese Sauce, Smell the ass of my underwear clean they'll do another day, And I watch anime with yuri or porn. I dial the wrong number hope a conversation starts, I mean as well be ear rape like Super Minecraft Kid, Givin' myself a mullet hook the douche to the Kirby, Make a prank call Taco Bell I'm a mime, Get stuck in traffic just to pass the time, Sent a letter in the mail in Cringe people to Furries, I drink always a to the bleach. Jedidiah & Brock: Must've blown a fuse nothing's going on, Roasted Flipgram with black people laugh, My computer was Windows XP, 7 second video loops with Vine, I scared Vietnam war flashback, Flip water bottles and i winner again, We punched the lots of Minions, And again song with Frankie Goes To Hollywood. Relax don't do it when you wanna go to it, '' ''Relax don't do it when you wanna come (x2) Jedidiah Cudby: I'm mighty tighty whitey and I'm smugglin' plums, When you wanna come''' '' Brock Baker: I'm mighty tighty whitey and I'm smugglin' plums, ''When you wanna come '' Jedidiah & Brock: I'm mighty tighty whitey and I'm smugglin' plums, ''When you wanna come '' Jedidiah & Brock: I'm mighty tighty whitey and I'm smugglin' plums, ''When you wanna come '' Shrek: Hey hey hey! What a this, motherfuckers! Jedidiah Cudby: Oh Sausages! Here comes Shrek! Brock Baker: Hey, Shrek. What's up? Shrek: Me, bitchies, I here wanna to the swamp. Do you want for onions? Jedidiah Cudby: No, Shrek. Drugs are bad Brock Baker: Sorry. Can't help you man Shrek: Pussy. Whoa! Holy Shit! ''Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play '' '''''Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold '' '''Jedidiah & Brock: Must've blown a fuse nothing's going on, Stop do the Damn Daniel or else, I just prank, bro, all videos YouTube, Dank Vines are so damn better, I going punched with Fine Bro's balls, Take a look Mayor Milford Meanswell, Sad reacts to September 11th attacks, Not again like Frankie Goes To Hollywood. ''Relax don't do it when you wanna go to it, '' '''''Relax don't do it when you wanna come (x2) Holy Macaroni (repeats, fades out)